Hero
by Sharinganblossom
Summary: Because to the fabulous bending brothers, she's just Korra.


**Title: **Hero

**Summary: **Because to the fabulous bending brothers, she's just Korra.

**Pairing: **Makorra/ Borra friendship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Korra or any of the characters. Jus' Sayin'

XXX

She was fifteen minutes late. Fifteen minutes.

"Come on, Mako! I'm here aren't I?"

"That's not the point! You're never on time and you don't listen to anything that I say. I'm the team captain, so what I say goes."

But does Mako care?

"When I say practice is at five thirty, I mean five thirty!"

No. Late is late.

XXX

"I just don't understand why he's always on my case. I mean, he _never _yells at you."

Bolin passed her a drink, tossing his own back before speaking. "Well, I live with him. So when he's up, I'm up...plus, you know. I'm his brother and he loves me unconditionally."

Korra gave a very unladylike snort. "I'm beginning to think he just doesn't like people. Period."

The earthbender chuckled. "Nah, he's not that bad. Actually, I think you're one of his favorite people."

The young Avatar stared at him until he nudged her shoulder.

"The next round's on you."

XXX

Mako aimed a well placed fire kick at her head as she was standing back up. She narrowly dodged it.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

He scowled at her. "We're sparring—you have to react quickly. What would have happened if I was an opponent on another team? Or an Equalist?"

"You're not! You're Mako, the jerk." She stomped towards the other bending brother, muttering curses and promising him bodily harm.

XXX

Bolin graciously invited Korra back up to their apartment for dinner. Both Korra and Mako tried to decline the offer.

"So...uhm...these dumplings are pretty good, Mako."

Needless to say, she was having dinner with them.

"Uh...thanks. I bought them."

"Oh..."

Although she wasn't quite sure if she would be doing it again.

XXX

Korra let out a screech when her water whip connected with the training dummy's shoulder.

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...maybe you're putting too much force behind it?"

Her glare was enough to send him into a corner.

Mako, however, was unfazed. "He's half right. You need the power behind it, but it's effecting your accuracy."

He came up next to her, repeating her movements, sending a sharp stream of flames at the same target. His attack didn't miss.

Korra huffed, opening her mouth, but Mako stopped her.

"Before you get snippy, do it again. But this time, bring your leg up a little slower and then point your toes."

She raised an eyebrow. He raised his. Finally, she sighed, dropping back into her fighting stance. Just as instructed, she did her water whip again. This time, it hit the center of the chest.

Korra cheered, throwing her arms around Mako's neck. He was understandably red.

And Bolin making kissy faces didn't help.

XXX

Korra was invited to dinner again.

Bolin left to pick up the food and Mako went into the kitchen, leaving Korra to take in her surroundings.

The views were great, as Bolin had promised. She could see her home on Air Temple Island from their couch.

As she ventured up the stairs, she found the brothers' sleeping quarters.

She had expected a mess, but the area was relatively organized. The various news clippings pinned to the walls were what drew her attention.

The fewest clippings were on the wall above the bed where Pabu was sleeping. They featured riveting play-by-plays of pro-bending matches. Most featured the Fire Ferrets. The clothing on the floor near the bed suggested Bolin's hand in posting these.

The most clippings were on the wall above the other bed. A few featured pro-bending, but most were headlines.

About her.

"Hey, Korra! Where'd you go?"

She jumped at Mako's voice, quickly returning to the stairs.

XXX

Mako and Bolin had been especially generous to Korra lately, so she decided to return the favor.

"Come on! It's easy, I promise."

Naga gave a noise between a growl and a bark. The brothers suspected that this was supposed to be encouragement.

"Uh...why do you want to teach us to ride a polar bear dog?" Bolin asked, peeking sideways at the giant white animal. He shivered when he recalled being clamped in her teeth and dragged on the ground.

"You guys have been really great lately. I mean, you've welcomed me into your home and onto your team and you've shared part of your lives with me. So, I figured why not show you something from my heritage?"

Mako raised an eyebrow. "I thought that _you _were the only one to ever tame and ride a polar bear dog?"

"...Okay, fine. I'm not sharing my heritage. But Naga's my friend, and so are you guys. Now, come on!"

Mako made no move towards the animal. Bolin however, shrugged and finally climbed up.

Korra grinned, "Good! Now, just take the reins and tell her to go!"

He blinked before loosely sliding his hands through the straps of cloth. "Okay...uhm...go?"

Naga bolted and Bolin flew off, right into the pond. Korra and Mako couldn't decide whether it was appropriate to laugh or not.

XXX

Korra pulled off her helmet with a wide grin. She finished the match with a knock-out, using her newly perfected water whip.

Bolin cheered, waving to the crowd and egging them on. The Avatar laughed, thrusting her head gear into the air with a shout of victory.

Mako pulled off his own helmet, grinning at the crowd, at his brother, then at her.

She froze when she saw his soft smile, his eyes boring into hers.

"Good job, Korra."

She suddenly found it amazing that only a few words could stir her so much.

XXX

Korra decided to try again. This time, though, she invited them to have dinner with her on Air Temple Island.

Jinora stared at Mako while he sipped his water and looked at everything except her.

Bolin ate eagerly, throwing Pema compliments who accepted them graciously.

Tenzin was staring between the two boys and Korra.

Meelo was gnawing on his arm.

Korra tried to pretend that the silence wasn't awkward.

And Ikki. Ikki wouldn't shut up.

"So, you guys are the Fire Ferrets, right? The pro-benders that Korra plays with? Why did you decide to call yourselves the Fire Ferrets? Is it because of the Fire Ferret that you brought with you? Oh! Korra talks about you guys all the time! She says you guys are strong and that Bolin is super funny and that Mako is broody and handsome."

Korra choked on her food.

Mako sent her a quick glance before deciding not to look at anyone ever again.

Jinora's grinned. "I had a feeling you were the handsome firebender boy that Korra likes."

Bolin and Pema were laughing awkwardly, hoping to direct the attention away from the two red teens at the other end of the table.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at Mako. "What are your intentions with Korra?"

On second thought. They could try to give polar bear dog riding another go.

XXX

"So...you and Korra, huh?"

Mako lowered the towel from his face to look at his brother. "What?"

"You and Korra. You two seem to be kinda cozy lately."

The firebender glanced over at Korra who too had decided to take a break. "If by cozy you mean awkward, then sure. I guess."

Bolin rubbed the back of his head. "You two are just dodging around this...whatever you have going on, you know?"

Mako sighed, dropping onto the ground. "We're friends. Teammates. Besides, I thought _you _had a thing for her."

The earthbender reddened. "Yeah well...I think she just sees me as a friend. Plus, you kind of deserve to have something nice for yourself for once."

"She's not an item or a meal, Bo."

"I didn't mean it like that! Look, she's obviously got a thing for you. And I think you've got a thing for her too."

Mako rubbed his neck, shifting his eyes back to Korra.

Bolin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "I've got pick-up lines."

XXX

"Hey, Korra."

"Oh, hey Mako!"

"So...uh...are you tired?"

"Uhm...yeah, a little. Why?"

Mako groaned, looking off to the side. "Because...uhm...you've been running through my mind all day."

"...Wait, what?"

His eyes widened. He quickly turned around, glancing towards the doorway where Bolin was hiding and giving him a thumbs up.

"Uh...did it hurt?"

"Did _what _hurt?"

"When you, you know...fell from heaven?"

Korra's eyes narrowed. "Are you _on _something?"

Mako shot a quick glare at his brother. "No, I—look Korra, I was just—"

"Being a weirdo?"

He fought the blush that was creeping up his neck. "You know what, do you want to have dinner with me tonight? Up in the apartment?"

Her expression visibly relaxed. "Sure, I guess so. I'll just have to let Tenzin know that I'll be over here with you guys."

Mako started to nod, but then said, "Oh, Bolin won't be joining us. It's just...you and me tonight."

He thought he may have imagined the redness on her cheeks. "Oh...uhm, okay. Still, I'll uh...go let Tenzin know."

Once Korra was gone, Bolin ran up to his brother and gave him a clap on the back. "What'd I tell you? Those lines were gold!"

Mako's answer was a tackle.

XXX

"Wow, Bolin where did you get that huge bruise?"

"Oh, hi Korra! I was just...uh...you know. Lifting weights. And there was a slight mishap..."

"_Slight mishap_? Your whole arm is black and blue. What happened?"

Mako gave him a silencing glare from over her shoulder. Bolin grumbled. "I had an ungrateful, hot-headed training partner..."

XXX

"So...Korra...seems like you and my bro are gettin' pretty cozy."

She pounded her chest to keep from choking on her water before looking up at Bolin. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you two have just been so chummy lately. And how did your date go?"

Korra almost choked again. "Date? It wasn't a date. He asked me to have dinner with him, like always...you just happened to not be there..."

"Which makes it a date."

"No!" The Avatar cast a glance at her broody teammate. "I mean...is that what he called it? A date?"

Bolin shrugged, feigning innocence. "All I know is he has a thing for you. And you obviously have a thing for him."

Korra ran a hand down her face in exhaustion. "Okay, fine. Let's say I _do _have a _thing _for your brother...So what?"

"SO do something about it. Woo him. Turn up the charm. Wrap him around your little finger!"

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "...You have some whacky scheme, don't you?"

"No. I have a _brilliant_ scheme."

XXX

"Hey there, Mako."

"Oh, hey Korra. How's it going?"

"Good, good...I uh...wanted to let you know that I had fun the other night."

"Oh...well...I'm glad."

"And..." Korra cringed, glancing down at her palm. "Do you have a map?"

"...No. Why?"

"Because I keep getting...lost in his eyes, Bolin? Really?"

Said person jumped out from behind a training dummy. "Hey! That line is classic!"

They slowly started to advance on him.

"...I was just trying to make you both happy?"

XXX

Korra opened up the window to the brothers' apartment, ready to leap into the water below when a hand caught her wrist.

"Hey, don't do that."

She turned to Mako, letting herself be pulled from her perch.

"I have to get home, Mako. The last ferry already left."

He shrugged, trying for a look of nonchalance as he said, "Well, why don't you just stay the night with us?"

She stared, contemplating a night. Alone. With Bolin and Mako. Mako and Bolin.

"Okay...I still have to let Tenzin know..."

"You can use the phone downstairs."

Korra thought about this some more. "Well...I guess I could...I don't want to put you out or anything..."

Mako smiled one of his rare, friendly, knee-buckling smiles at her. "Trust me, AvatarKorra—you're not putting anyone out."

And Korra couldn't stop her own smile from spreading.

XXX

"What in the—Bolin?"

"Hey there, Toza..."

"What're you still doing down here? And why are you dangling from the training net?"

Bolin grumbled. "I have two very ungrateful and selfish teammates."


End file.
